User blog:Amelia79/Interview with the cast of Violetta!
Hey everyone! I found this interview when I was looking through some of my dad's newspapers yesterday, its about a girl named Amber Jennings who was invited to visit Rome and interview some of the cast of Violetta! I decided to post it here, hope you guys like it! Amber interviewed six of the cast from Violetta: Martina Stoessel, Jorge Blanco, Lodovica Comello, Ruggero Pasquarelli, Facundo Gambandé and Diego Domínguez. Here's the interview, its pretty exact, I just fixed some mistakes :P Amber: How did you get the part in Violetta? Martina: 'It's a very long story! My father went to present a project at the Disney Channel and he asked if I would like to record the songs for this project. Which was not Violetta. I hadn't done anything on TV before, so of course I wanted to do it. He went and presented his project and they asked who is this girl who's singing the songs at the end. I had just turned 14 at the time. My father said this is my daughter. They had been looking for a main character and they had seen so many girls and couldn't find the right one. The asked.. would your daughter like to come and do a casting and I said of course! I danced and sang for them and had lots of auditions and then in the end that's how it all started for Violetta.' Jorge: 'For me it was different as I have been working with Disney for 6 years now, so this project isn't the first time they called me for an audition. They called me and said there's a possibility I get this part. And I was like 'yeah I'm interested'. They kept giving me information and one day they told me that I had got the part and it was very exciting, I was like wow, it was the first time they called me so it was fun.' Ruggero: 'I received the call from Mickey Mouse asking if I'd like to participate in Violetta. It was a big adventure, and a huge opportunity, so I went to Argentina and then my adventure began.' Lodovica: 'I was studying in a normal academy in Milan, and one day the general manager of the academy called me and in 3 days some people arrived for a casting of girls for a secret project. I participated in the casting and after a week they chose me and I had to go to Buenos Aires and within 2 months I decided to move to Argentina.' Facundo: 'Through a casting. It was a long casting, about 5 months long, I had to do everything, dance and sing, and when I heard that I got the part it was a surprise because I didn't know what the title of the project was or what the characters' names were. Diego: 'It was different for me, I was in Madrid. It came as a surprise as I was struggling with several minor projects at the time. I cried over the phone to my mother when I found out because she knew how important it was to me.' Amber: Did you go to acting school? Martina: 'Yes, I went for 3 years and studied acting, singing and dancing. I didn't go to a full-time acting school, it was at the weekend.' Jorge: 'No, I didn't take any classes until I started working so that was my acting school.' Ruggero: 'Yes, I spent six years in an acting school, I was a shy person and thanks to acting and music I developed myself and now I am here.' Lodovica: 'I studied guitar for 8 years, and composition and then singing and acting. I think it's very important to attend acting schools.' Facundo: 'I started with dance classes in a school and then moved onto acting and then singing lessons.' Diego: 'I started when I was 13 and I took acting classes and since then I have always studied.' Amber: How many hours do you rehearse during the day? Martina: 'We did 2 months of rehearsing Monday to Friday, 6 hours a day for our European tour.' Jorge: 'Before starting the tour we had 2 months of rehearsals everyday from Monday to Friday 6 hours a day, it was tough but it's worth it now.' Amber: What's it like being on tour, is it tiring? Martina: 'Yes it's very tiring, but we try to enjoy it. You miss your home, bed and family but it's unique. Enjoy it.' Jorge: 'Sometimes it's hard to get up early, as everyone knows. It's like when you have to get up for school, but it's what we love to do and people and our fans are our inspiration and that makes us forget feeling tired and all that and we try to have fun with our partners on stage, everyone's crazy so we never get bored.' Amber: Are you like your character in real life? Martina: 'The relationship with music and singing and dancing, that's what we have in common.' Jorge: 'The same for me.' Ruggero: 'I play Federico and my character is like me, I try to find girls, I play guitar and I like singing. I like to be with friends and people and I'm a friendly person and Federico is an easy character.' Lodovica: 'I play Francesca and yes, we have similarities. We like music, like to be with friends, we're romantic, have dreams and like to be at peace with the world trying to find an equilibrium between villains and good people.' Diego: 'My character really corresponds to my way of being, I tries to be in line with the essence, but of course I have to exaggerate as this is what is required. The tone, the character is slightly over the top.' Facundo: 'Of course characters do follow stereotypes and this is like this too, in the series you have lots of ups and downs and conflicts so Maxi is of course a very normal and real character which I do have to exaggerate again slightly but in different ways. For the theatre and the film industry slightly more and for the TV you have to try to be more in line with everyday life.' Amber: How much time do you spend recording the show? Jorge: 'Each season is 8 months per season, it's a lot of time.' Amber: What's your favourite type of music and artist? Martina: 'Beyonce, she is my favourite singer.' Jorge: 'I like a lot of types of music but especially rock and pop and my favourite artists are Bruno Mars, Justin Timberlake and Maroon 5.' Ruggero: 'I like pop music, but my artists at the moment are Bruno Mars, One Direction, Justin Bieber, they have my image so I'm trying to get from interviews what they feel, since they are my same age.' Lodovica: 'I like pop but I also like rock and roll, Bruce Springsteen, Bob Dylan, my family are rock fans, I also like Joss Stone, I like warm voices.' Facundo: 'I doesn't have a specific type of style I prefer. I like to listen to music and dance music, each type of music transmits something, brings something alive, of course there's different moments, when I want to relax I'll listen to calm music, if I want to dance, I listens to more rhythmic music.' Diego: 'Music for me is getting away, whenever there is a musical sound that's fine with me.' Amber: If you could travel back in time, who would you most like to meet? Martina: 'Michael Jackson or Whitney Houston.' Jorge: 'Nice question, since I'm a fan of rock music, I'll say Elvis Presley.' Ruggero: 'I would like to meet Michael Jackson, the King of Pop, I wish I could.' Lodovica: 'I have 2 options, I would like to go back in time to meet Marylin Monroe. Marylin Monroe was the first star and just that period and the development of cinema and television, I would like to see her in that period and that atmosphere. And then I would like to participate in Queen's concert.' Facundo: 'Marlon Brando.' Diego: 'I would have liked to have met Charlie Chaplin.' Amber: Are you studying at the moment? Martina: 'I am still going to high school so I'm studying everything, I haven't finished yet as I'm still 16.' Jorge: 'Well me, I'm done with school and well, college, it's like I have no time right now but maybe sometime I'd like to study music production, I'd like to add something more to my career.' Ruggero: 'The script of Violetta! Me and Lodovica have both finished school at the moment but what we are doing is a sort of school we are singing, dancing, it's our private school.' Lodovica: 'Yes I agree with Ruggero. What we are doing it takes a lot of time so it's our life, it's all day long so we couldn't do other things but one day when we finish we may attend school again.' Amber: Have you ever been to England? Martina and Jorge: 'No, but we'd like to visit soon.' Ruggero: 'Yes, I like London, I like everything about London, I would like to live in London.' Lodovica: 'Me too, I spent 4 days in London and that was sufficient to fall in love with it and I'd like to go back.' Facundo: 'Just recently, I have been to London for the first time. I just loved London Just before coming to Rome I was in London.' Diego: 'I haven't been yet but I'm dying to go to London and would like to meet the actor, Colin Firth.' Amber: What do you get up to when you're not recording shows? Martina: 'I spend time with my family and talk on the phone with my friends, I do what normal people do.' Jorge: 'Me too, I like hanging out with my friends and I like sports, soccer or basketball, I'm very active so I'm always doing something as I get bored resting too much.' Facundo: 'I love eating in good restaurants, spending time with friends, I like to spend time with my dog, I miss my dog a lot when I'm on tour. I like to listen to music and relax. Diego: I like to relax, I like to spend one day at home relaxing, just one day because I also like to play sport and go to the movies. Amber: In one word how would you describe the show? Ruggero: Magic. Lodovica: Amazing. Facundo: Incredible. Diego: Spectacular. Amber: How much has your life changed now you're famous? Facundo: Completely, it has changed a lot, dramatically. Now I walk into the street and people recognise me, it makes my life completely different. At the end of a long day if I want to get something to eat and I'm tired and the restaurant is full of fans then of course it has completely changed. I do understand that there are fans and it has changed in that sense. Diego: Completely, I left my country, my family, my school mates, so this has been a massive change and I would like to go back to my family and my roots. Amber with Tini and Jorge.jpg|Amber with Tini and Jorge! Amber with Lodo and Ruggero.jpg|Amber with Lodo and Ruggero! Amber with Facu and Diego.jpg|Amber with Facu and Diego! Here are some facts about Violetta that were included in the article: *Violetta was viewed by more than 20 million people across Europe during the first quarter of 2013, and has generated more YouTube searches than Lady Gaga and Katy Perry in France, Spain and Italy. *Five Violetta titles have topped the Italian kids’ book chart in the past four months. *The Violetta en Vivo concerts launched earlier this year in Latin America. *Also in Italy, its popularity was further underlined earlier this year when the premiere of season two previewed in cinemas across Italy. As a result, more than 275,000 tickets were sold ranking Violetta at the top of the box office second only to The Great Gatsby. *Crowds gathered in their thousands recently to get a glimpse of the cast in Italy. *Every Violetta en Vivo show runs for over 100 minutes. *There are a total of 180 costume changes per show. 9 changes for Martina Stoessel, 8 changes for Jorge Blanco, 6 changes for the rest of the cast. *7 trucks are used to tour the show. *It takes 12 hours to set up the show when arriving at a new venue. *It takes 8 hours to take down the show after the last performance in each city. *Violetta en Vivo completed the first leg of its European tour in December 2013, performing to over 150,000 people at 22 performances in 6 major cities across Spain. I also found the article online, here's the link http://www.mirror.co.uk/lifestyle/family/exclusive-interview-cast-disney-channels-3050930 That's it for now everyone, I hope you enjoyed the interview! Category:Blog posts